


Fall: Christmas & New Year's

by lionofwrath



Series: Fall [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: A few drabbles about Chris and Albert's first Christmas and New Year's together as a couple.





	1. Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a more complete story but instead it’s a set of drabbles. Ah, well.

Personally, Albert thought Chris was going overboard with the Christmas decorations, but if it had been up to him he wouldn’t have even agreed to throw the party at their apartment in the first place. He snuck another glance at Chris, he’d gotten out of helping by claiming he had BSAA reports to look at but he was curious despite himself. Chris stuck a wreath on the wall, nodding thoughtfully as if pleased at the placement. Albert wasn’t ignorant of what Christmas meant to other people even though he’d never seen the point in celebrating it, but seeing how happy Chris was interested him.

Until Chris spun around to stare at him. ‘Al, come help me decorate the tree.’

‘I have-’

‘Yeah, we both know you don’t have work to do.’ Chris shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly then uncrossed them, trying for a coaxing smile instead. ‘Can we do this together?’

‘Why?’ Albert narrowed his eyes, covering his confusion at the request with annoyance.

‘Because it’s Christmas. This is a thing that people do together.’ His tone was mild despite his insistence but the words felt more like an accusation than an explanation and the next ones were even worse. ‘I know you don’t really get Christmas-’

‘What did you expect, Chris? That Spencer dressed up as Santa Claus and told stories and gave all the good little boys and girls presents?’ Albert couldn’t stop the words from coming, condescension tainting every one. He didn’t know who he was more furious with, Chris for bringing up the past, Spencer for abusing him, or himself for how much this all hurt when it shouldn’t mean anything to him.

‘Of course not, Al.’ Chris’ quiet calm broke his rage. Albert hadn’t realised that he’d stood up threateningly but they were face to face now. A hand slipped into his, the rough calluses familiar as Chris rubbed his fingers soothingly. ‘It’s not your fault you had a shitty childhood. But, this is our first Christmas together, and I’m guessing you’ve never had a real one. I want you to be part of this.’

‘Why is that so important to you?’ Albert fought to keep his voice steady but he knew Chris could feel him trembling through their joined hands. He didn’t know if it was from anger or sadness, thinking about his past usually made him over-emotional even if he didn’t have many clear memories.

Chris took a deep breath, his other hand settling on Albert’s waist as he moved closer. ‘After our parents died, it was just Claire and me, and I really tried to be there for her.’ Chris’ fingers dug into his hip as he spoke, obviously pained by the memory. ‘Christmas was special, I wanted her to know that even though it was just the two of us, we were still a family, still had each other. You’re my family now, and I want you to have that too.’

‘Oh.’ He said faintly. It had never occurred to him that Chris would feel that way, the concept of family was so foreign to him that he wasn’t even really sure what it was supposed to be. But Chris was determined to prove to him that he was still human, and gradually he was starting to want it to be true.

Chris grinned at him but he was fidgeting as if anxious and there was something almost fragile in his expression. ‘And, y’know, Christmas comes around once a year.’

‘I’m aware.’

‘So, you might as well get used to all this, since you’re gonna have to put up with it every time.’

Albert knew enough about Chris’ particular brand of trauma to catch the hesitation behind the outward flippancy. He didn’t actually believe that Albert would leave, but the fear of losing people he cared about was always there. Now that Albert was aware of it he was going to help Chris fight it as fiercely as Chris helped him fight off his own trauma. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Albert growled, pulling Chris closer and into a rough kiss, needing the physical reassurance as much as Chris did.

‘Good.’ Chris mumbled before kissing him again. Then he leaned back, giving Albert a suspicious look. ‘You’re not gonna distract me from decorating.’

‘I wasn’t trying to.’ Albert replied honestly, but the mood had been lightened and he was smiling as well. He glanced at the tree. ‘I’ll help you.’


	2. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've finally written Claire (and Leon, and Barry) into this series, wow!

Albert watched the party from the wall he’d propped himself against. Everyone was getting a bit rowdier as the night went on, and despite Chris’ insistence that he stop hovering and have fun, he had no real desire to get involved. They all would’ve been more comfortable if he hadn’t been here in the first place, with the exception of Jill these people were all Chris’ friends not his and he wondered if Chris had agreed to have the party at their apartment just so he wouldn’t be able to escape attending. Not that he was doing a very good job of either helping Chris host or playing boyfriend.

‘Are you really gonna hide in the corner the whole night?’

‘I’m not hiding in the corner.’ He corrected Chris irritably.

‘Close enough.’ Chris crossed his arms in preparation for being stubborn.

‘I’ve tried to kill every single person here at least once.’ Albert explained his lack of mingling as he gestured with his drink at the room.

‘But you didn’t succeed.’ Chris pointed out too gleefully. The words hurt more than they should have, a reminder that he’d failed at something so simple.

‘So I’m murderous and incompetent.’ He snapped harshly, shoving off the wall with the intention of finally leaving the damn party.

Chris grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back against the wall hard. ‘You know that’s not what I meant.’

It would’ve been physically easy to get away from Chris, but it would also destroy both of them emotionally, so he stayed, watching Chris’ determined eyes try to meet his through the sunglasses. He nodded in understanding, and Chris let him go, sliding his hands down Albert’s arms to take hold of his fingers.

‘Everyone’s been doing a good job of staying away from the mistletoe so far.’ Chris grinned and tilted his head sideways. ‘Why don’t we go first?’

‘You don’t actually need an excuse to kiss me.’ Albert sighed and shook his head, but he wasn’t truly protesting, a smile creeping onto his face in response to Chris’.

‘We’re having some fun, Al.’ Chris tugged him over under the nearest doorway, glancing up to make sure they were positioned correctly. He tasted like alcohol, his tongue slipping into Albert’s mouth as he moaned and gripped Chris a little too tightly.

Someone wolf-whistling at them jarred him out of the moment and he threw a glare at the room of people watching them. A few of them shuffled uncomfortably which was probably the best he could hope for when he was flushed and Chris’ hand was still firmly planted on his ass.

‘See? That was fun.’ Chris explained as if he hadn’t realised. ‘Now let’s try talking to someone.’

‘Fine.’ He narrowed his eyes at Chris’ patronising words but he followed his lead, with Chris as a buffer he hopefully wouldn’t have to participate in too much small-talk.

Chris and Claire were reminiscing over a past Christmas. Albert was only half-listening, his curiosity at learning more about Chris warring with the feeling that he was intruding on something personal.

‘Hey, this is your first Christmas together, isn’t it?’ Claire’s question startled him.

‘Yeah.’ Chris glanced at him hesitantly as if expecting him to object to a simple fact.

‘Have you ever had a real Christmas?’ She asked him, her tone somewhere between curious and pitying.

Albert ground his teeth in frustration and anger, he barely even remembered his own past but somehow it seemed to have become common knowledge that Spencer had abused him even if the specifics were still vague. ‘No, but it doesn’t seem like I missed out on much.’ He tossed his head disdainfully to indicate what he thought of the party.

‘Chris.’ Claire said her brother's name almost imploringly, as if demanding that Chris fix the situation.

‘Don’t worry.’ He said quickly. ‘I’ve got a plan.’

That worried Albert and he eyed Chris warily, the man was unstoppable once he had a goal in mind, Albert knew that better than anyone.

‘Good. Then I’m going to get another drink.’ She gave a brisk nod as if the matter was settled to her satisfaction and left.

Albert watched her for a moment, surprised at her concern for him considering that the first time Chris had invited her over so they could meet each other properly she’d tried to punch him in the face. Twice. It still seemed odd that Chris’ friends would bother to try to get along with him but he was learning to tolerate them for Chris’ sake too, so maybe he did understand their position. ‘What’re you planning?’ He growled at Chris, narrowing his eyes even though they were hidden.

‘You’ll have to wait and see.’ Chris grinned smugly.

‘Kiss!’ The amused call interrupted their conversation and they both looked over.

Claire and Barry were standing awkwardly under the mistletoe, caught while trying to get past each other. Barry was obviously flustered but then Claire shrugged and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. ‘Ok, show’s over.’ She addressed the group and headed over to Leon.

‘...been Wesker?’

Hearing his name caught his attention and he listened in on the conversation. ‘I mean, he’s got a virus, would you get infected?’ Leon continued. Albert glanced over to see Claire’s gaze slide from Leon to him and then to her brother, her eyes widening in horror as she turned back to Leon. Leon caught her looking too and back-pedalled quickly. ‘Uh, I mean, I’m sure he’s not contagious. Chris is fine, right?’ He took a long drink as if to cover his mistake.

Albert stopped eavesdropping but he considered making an attempt to catch Leon under the mistletoe as a bit of petty revenge for upsetting Claire. It seemed only fair after her earlier expression of concern for him.

‘Al? You’re not going to kill someone are you?’

‘What?’ He gave Chris a distracted glare.

‘You’ve got that supervillain making evil plans face.’

Albert sighed heavily. ‘No, Chris, I’m not going to kill anyone.’ He paused. ‘Not tonight at least.’

Leon made a move for the door and Albert dashed over. ‘Oh, shit.’

He smirked down at Leon’s horrified expression.

‘Kiss!’ A woman yelled, and he glanced over to see Claire wearing her own rather nasty smirk as she watched them. He liked her rather more than he had a moment ago.

‘It doesn’t have to be like a real kiss.’ Leon stammered.

‘Oh, I think it does.’ Albert cupped his face before he could bolt away and kissed him full on the lips, though he made it both light and quick, he didn’t really want to kiss the man either. Leon froze, then wiped his mouth when he was released, grimacing at his empty glass and hurrying away. Albert laughed, and so did a few of the others, including Claire, who gave him a thumbs-up.

Chris watched them nervously, as if wondering what they were up to together. ‘What was that about?’

‘Nothing.’ He replied innocently, kissing Chris to distract him.

‘We’re not even under the mistletoe.’ Chris chided him, laughing.

In response Albert dragged him over to stand under it, and this time he ignored the whistles in favour of the heat of Chris’ mouth.


	3. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before this part starts, Chris takes Albert to a nice cabin for a romantic X-mas vacation. I didn’t actually write the bit when they get there, but that’s where they are now. Please picture this taking place in a cozy wood cabin\cottage in a snowy forest, cute Christmas decorations, warm blankets, a couch in front of the fireplace for cuddling, all that good fluffy stuff.

Chris packed the snow in his hand into a ball, it was the perfect consistency to hold its shape and he grinned, remembering past snowball fights with Claire. He glanced up at Albert, who was watching him almost curiously, a pile of snow in his own hand. ‘I get the feeling that you were that jerk kid who liked to put rocks in his snowballs and aim for the face.’

Albert laughed but there wasn’t much amusement in it and he shook his head. ‘Chris, I’ve never… we were… strongly encouraged not to engage in such childish games.’ His hand closed almost violently over the snow in his palm, crushing it down.

The reaction and the hitch in his voice when he’d said strongly encouraged told Chris all he needed to know about what the words actually meant, and he dug his fingers into his own snowball in fury at people who would hurt a child for simply wanting to play. Maybe those wounds were too deep to ever truly heal but Chris was going to damn well try. ‘Fuck them.’ He said bluntly. ‘They’re dead and they can’t stop you from having fun.’

Albert glanced back up at him, a trace of amusement beginning to show on his face.

‘I’m gonna show you how to pack a proper snowball. With no rocks in it.’ Chris added hastily. ‘And then we’ll have a real fight.’ He expected Albert to refuse, finding himself a bit dejected since he’d been oddly looking forwards to a snowball fight.

‘I-’ Albert stopped abruptly, looking down at the snow then at Chris. The trace of humour turned into a tentative smile and his voice was suddenly determined. ‘You’re right. Fuck them. Show me how this works.’

Albert watched Chris demonstrate the finer points of snowball making with an intense concentration that would have been comical if Chris hadn’t still been angry about why he didn’t know how to do this. ‘Then just throw it.’ He chucked it at Albert’s chest in a gentle underhand.

Puzzled, Albert let it hit him, then raised an eyebrow. ‘And this is fun?’

‘Well, yeah?’ Chris didn’t know what else to say to convince him, but Albert began packing snow despite his confusion. ‘Ow!’ Rubbing his shoulder to ease the sting, Chris held up his other hand to stop Albert. ‘You don’t need to throw them that hard.’

‘Hmm.’ A smile flitted across Albert’s lips.

Chris threw one at him in revenge and Albert quickly dodged it. ‘Hey! No cheating.’ He lunged behind a snow drift as more snowballs flew at him, faster than humanly possible. ‘Cheater!’ Warily, he popped his head up, returning fire and forcing Albert to dash into his own cover, skidding into the snow bank with a grunt as he moved too quickly. Chris grinned as he realised that Albert’s speed didn’t give him an advantage on the slippery, loose snow, so maybe they were evenly matched. He tossed a few more snowballs over, and took a few hits back, pausing in amazement as he heard the sound of high-pitched laughter.

Chris had never heard Albert, well he wouldn’t dare to say the word out loud, but in his own mind he could call it what it was. Giggling. Albert Wesker, former bio-terrorist and wanna-be-god, was collapsed in a snow drift and fucking giggling like an overexcited child. A child he had never been allowed the chance to be. Chris suppressed his anger at the thought, he didn’t want to ruin this moment of happiness that Albert more than deserved, even if it was years too late. ‘Having fun, Al?’ He asked instead, playing along.

‘Yes.’ The brief flicker of red was all the warning Chris got before he was tackled into another snow bank. Laughing, Albert sprawled on top of him, keeping him trapped in the snow.

‘Ah! It’s going down my shirt!’ Chris squirmed, which only made the cold mass sliding down his back move faster. Albert helpfully dumped more into his jacket, still laughing giddily without any trace of cruelty in the open smile on his face.

‘You’re so mean.’ Chris complained, but he couldn’t keep from grinning back at Albert’s obvious enjoyment. He tried to wrestle Albert off him but only succeeded in tipping them into more snow, both of them having too much fun to end the fight quickly. ‘I win.’ Chris finally declared triumphantly, pinning Albert’s wrists above his head and clamping his legs tight with his own.

‘Maybe I let you.’ Albert’s cheeks were flushed pink from more than cold, his tone and the look in his eyes an invitation. Chris took it and kissed him, their warm breath melting the snow on each other’s faces. ‘Chris… thank you. For this.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Chris gave him another quick kiss then climbed off him and offered him a hand up. He shivered as the wind hit his cold, wet back. ‘Ok, I think I’ve had enough for today. Some asshole put snow down my shirt.’

‘Poor Chris.’ Albert mocked him as they headed inside but his next words were an entirely different kind of teasing. ‘Are you going to take revenge for that attack?’

‘Do you think I should?’ Chris countered, trapping Albert against the nearest wall.

Amused orange eyes met his as he pulled Chris closer, murmuring ‘yes’ before they kissed again.


	4. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to picture the cute cabin for this story too.

Chris woke up alone. He never woke up alone anymore, not unless something was wrong. The shock turned to panic but the bed was still warm, Albert couldn't have been gone long. Then he frowned as he realised he couldn’t hear the shower, which was the most likely place for Albert to be if he’d had a nightmare. ‘Al?’ Chris shivered as he got out of bed, checking the vacant bathroom first before heading into the main room. Albert wouldn’t have just left him for no reason, he knew that, but that meant something had happened, and… Chris tried to force himself to stop thinking in circles. He snagged a blanket off the couch, only growing more worried when there was still no sign of Albert.

‘Shit.’ Chris glanced out the window as he noticed the snow falling heavily, and spotted the dark figure sitting on the porch. He opened the door, clutching the blanket tighter at the cold gust of wind. ‘Al, what the fuck’re you doing out here? It’s freezing.’

Albert shot to his feet, stumbling backwards as his arms crossed defensively, fear in his eyes. It only lasted for a moment but it was long enough for Chris to feel guilty for startling him, and angry at who he knew was responsible for teaching him that kind of fear. ‘Chris.’ He sighed, relaxing as he looked back out at the falling snow.

‘I’m sorry for shouting. I couldn’t find you.’ Maybe that made him sound needy, but Albert would understand his worry at finding himself alone.

‘Yeah, I… wanted to see the snow.’ Albert reached out to catch some of the snow in his hand, staring at it as it melted against his skin. ‘I snuck out of my room once when it was snowing because I wanted to see it.’ His voice was quiet as he reached out again, turning his face up into the wind and closing his eyes. Chris was chilly but he didn’t move or interrupt, Albert didn’t, or couldn’t, talk about his past much and if he was willing to try then Chris was willing to listen. ‘I sat on the roof and just… felt it, watched the patterns it made in the moonlight.’ He sighed, his breath visible in the cold air, ice crystals glittering in his pale hair.

Chris shouldn’t be surprised anymore at how ethereally beautiful he could look, but it still took his breath away every time. The quiet peace of the moment passed as Albert kept speaking, and even though Chris had expected his story to have a bad ending the cruelty that those people had so casually inflicted on innocent children never failed to make him furious.

‘I couldn’t hide what I’d been doing when they caught me, I was shivering, soaked to the skin.’ Like he was now, Chris finally saw, as if he’d been out here for hours in the wet cold and maybe he had. ‘They didn’t tolerate any deviation from their carefully laid-out plans, but even though they punished me they couldn’t make me forget. Not this.’ Albert growled, his eyes flashing red as he turned to glare at Chris as if seeing an enemy. Then he gave himself a little shake as if returning to the present, the glow fading from his eyes.

‘Al, can you come back inside with me?’ Chris asked, holding out his hand. He had so many things he wanted to say but he really was freezing his ass off out here and he didn't think Albert was much better off despite his greater resistance. Albert gave the falling snow another longing glance but he relented and took Chris’ hand. Chris closed the door quickly then pulled Albert close, wrapping the blanket around him too. He was just as cold and wet as Chris had guessed but the blanket and Chris’ own warmth helped. ‘Thank you for telling me. I know it’s hard for you-’

‘I trust you.’ Albert pressed their lips together in an icy kiss. His eyes drifted back to the falling snow though and Chris realised how much it meant to him.

‘We could sit outside and watch it together, if you don’t mind some company?’

‘I’d… like that.’ He shivered, whether from cold or the memories Chris couldn’t tell but he hugged him tighter.

‘Let me get dressed… you should warm up a bit too. I’ll make some hot chocolate, and then we can go back outside.’

Albert actually smiled at him, giving him another, slightly warmer, kiss.

Albert took the mug, waiting patiently for Chris to spread a blanket on the porch before sitting down. He laced his fingers around his mug to warm them, staring out at the falling snow. Chris draped part of the blanket around his shoulders, leaving his arm there when Albert didn’t flinch away and even moved closer to press their legs together.

He was still and silent for a long time but eventually he started talking again. ‘The first Christmas I remember was at the training facility.’ Albert kept staring out into the snow as if mesmerised, his voice a low murmur. ‘Almost everyone went home… it felt like I was the only one there. I felt… free.’ Chris watched him instead of the snow, just as mesmerised. ‘The instructor that-’ He broke off as if unable to say it but Chris knew exactly who he was talking about. ‘He’d left for the holiday too.’

Chris was relieved to hear that Albert had gained even a temporary respite from his abuser. ‘It wasn’t your fault.’

Albert shivered and this time Chris knew it wasn’t just from the cold, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly until he stopped trembling and went silent again. He gazed out at the falling snow for a bit longer and then he tried a sip of the hot chocolate. ‘This is good.’ Albert sounded shocked.

Chris laughed, a bit hurt by his assumption. ‘Why’re you so surprised?’

He shrugged without answering, but he drank more and that was enough of a compliment.

Chris put his own mug aside to pull Albert almost into his lap, putting both his arms and the blanket around him. ‘I love you.’

Albert didn’t reply verbally but he relaxed against Chris, slumping down enough to rest his head on Chris’ shoulder. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it was warm and they were together and Chris was content to stay there as long as Albert needed to.


	5. New Year's

Albert was actually surprised that Chris hadn’t insisted on a New Year’s Eve party. Admittedly they had had a quiet Christmas together, the only social event had been a Christmas party with some of Chris’ closest friends, but for some reason Albert had assumed that Chris would want to go out for New Year’s. He couldn’t have read Chris more wrong.

They were currently sitting on the couch together, the coffee table cluttered with dishes neither of them had bothered to clear yet. Chris had a beer in one hand, his other arm slung around Albert’s shoulders and Albert swore that he spent more time watching him than the countdown party on the TV. Not that he really minded being the centre of Chris’ attention, especially when his competition was so boring. He gave the TV a quick vacant stare, then closed his eyes again, turning his head towards Chris to breathe in his scent.

‘You ok?’ Chris asked, nuzzling his hair.

Albert didn’t open his eyes. ‘Fine.’ He patted Chris’ thigh in confirmation of the words.

‘Ok.’ Chris went silent for a moment before he shifted. This time Albert opened his eyes to glare. Unfazed, Chris grinned back, putting his drink down and motioning at the TV. ‘We’ve only got a few minutes left.’

Albert glanced at the timer. ‘It’s just a kiss.’ He didn’t feel as sure as he sounded, he’d kissed Will more than a few times at midnight but they’d been young and drunk and this time seemed to have more importance attached to it. It was a new year, and Albert was suddenly stuck by the realisation that from now on every year would be like this, that he would be with Chris, the man who loved him, living a life he’d freely chosen. Everything else was in the past, and even though it would continue to haunt him he didn’t have to be controlled by it, and he wasn’t alone anymore.

Chris turned to face him, the arm around his shoulders pulling him closer as Chris’ other hand cupped the back of his neck. He leaned in, pausing as Chris’ eyes flicked sideways. ‘Wait.’

Albert kept watching Chris but he did wait until midnight before kissing him, while on the TV people cheered and fireworks boomed. He ignored them, tangling his fingers in Chris’ hair to kiss him harder, moaning a little at Chris’ answering enthusiasm. ‘So this is why you wanted to stay home.’ Albert laughed, letting Chris push him backwards to lie on the couch. ‘A kiss isn’t enough for you, hmm?’

‘Only if you’re ok with it.’ Chris braced himself over Albert, gazing down at him with affectionate blue eyes.

‘Wait.’ He echoed Chris’ earlier order, fumbling for the TV remote and flipping it off. ‘Now I am.’


End file.
